


Remind Me That I'm Not Alone

by driftingashes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: John has a nightmare, and it turns into Johnlock cuddles. This is disgustingly fluffy compared to where I was prepared to go with this idea. I'll think of a better summary later.posting @ midnight in washington state plz lmk abt any mistakes thx
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 63





	Remind Me That I'm Not Alone

John's eyes flew open and he sucked in a sharp inhale, expecting to be looking down the barrel of a gun. ...Nothing. Just the gurgling of the fishtank in the corner (gods knew where it had come from...Molly, perhaps) and Sherlock's steady breaths.

John sat up, looking down at his still sleeping husband, stroking back an uruly lock of curly black hair.

"J'hn?" Sherlock slurred, stirring under his touch.

John chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss against his husband's cheek. "Go back to sleep."

Something in his voice must have alerted Sherlock, for he blurrily opened his eyes and hauled himself upright, pulling John into a hug. "What happened?" he asked, the low rumble of his voice vibrating against John's ear.

"Nightmare," he explained tensely.

Sherlock nodded. They both had enough of them that they knew when to ask and when to simply drop the subject until morning and cuddle until they fell asleep again. Sherlock plopped back against the pillows and sighed, sleepily making grabby hands at John.

John curled against Sherlock, closing his eyes as the taller man gently began running his hands through John's hair, humming softly under his breath.

A breakdown of John's nightmare could wait until the sun broke over the hills. As long as he could stay with Sherlock.


End file.
